Maintenant et pour toujours
by Mia632
Summary: Ma version de Threads ! Un condensé de missing scenes qui se déroule tout le long de l'épisode.
1. Chapter 1

_Il fallait bien que j'en écrive une sur le sujet ! Alors voilà je me lance, et ceci entre grâce à l'aide d'une autre auteure de fanfiction qui est aussi ma meilleure amie ! On a décidé d'écrire et de publier en même temps sous la forme de trois chapitres, une fic retraçant tout ce que les scénaristes ont omis de nous mettre à l'écran dans l'épisode Threads. Nous avons commencé l'écriture de nos fics communes sans s'en dévoiler le contenu ce qui donne comme résultat deux fics sur le même thème mais totalement différentes. Je vous invite très fortement à aller lire la sienne, « l'écho des cœurs lointains » de Miou1. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>- Sam ?<p>

L'homme attendit quelques instants une réponse à son appel. Comme celle-ci ne venait pas il posa une main sur le pommeau de l'escalier et s'apprêtait à le grimper quatre à quatre quand enfin une voix féminine lui parvint de l'étage.

- J'arrive.

La voix était hésitante, mal à l'aise.

- Tout va bien ?

La silhouette apparut en haut des marches. Svelte et gracieuse, comme à l'accoutumé. Non, elle l'était encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et la robe légère qu'elle portait y était pour beaucoup. Ou alors était-ce l'expression troublée de son visage ? Il aimait la voir ainsi, si peu sur d'elle. Si éloignait de la femme forte qu'il avait côtoyé durant tant d'années. Et ces derniers temps elle avait de plus en plus tendance à laisser tomber le masque. Non pas qu'elle s'affaiblissait avec le temps, non. Simplement ils étaient rentrés dans un nouveau rapport qui permettait enfin ce qui lui faisait face. Comme celle-ci ne venait pas, elle soupira légèrement.

- Ca a été un sujet tabou pendant si longtemps que ça me parait presque inapproprié maintenant.

- Qui ça ? Nous ? Nous sommes inappropriés ?

A nouveau ce rire discret qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait pu sortir des âneries à longueur de journée juste pour entendre ce rire là.

- Non, bien sur que non nous ne le sommes pas. C'est le contexte qui l'est.

- Aaah un instant j'ai eu peur.

- Jack...

Le ton voilé de reproche le fit redevenir sérieux instantanément. Il était toujours impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait le faire passer d'un état à un autre. Ces derniers jours particulièrement il s'était rendu compte que son comportement s'adaptait aux humeurs de la jeune femme. Quand elle était triste il faisait en sorte de la dérider avec ses blagues stupides mais qui sur elle, étaient toujours d'une efficacité redoutable. Quand il sentait par contre qu'elle avait besoin de parler, d'être écouter, il rangeait ses plaisanteries et devenait l'homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Celui qui la rassurait, l'apprivoisait tout en apprivoisant ses propres craintes.

Il tendit une main vers elle et laissa ses doigts effleurer la joue de sa compagne.

- Si tu penses que c'est trop tôt on peut reporter.

Elle lui sourit, de reconnaissance cette fois. Elle aimait qu'il ne la brusque jamais, dans quelque domaine que se soit.

- Non, c'est bien comme ça. Et puis il faudra bien que je me fasse un jour à mon nouveau statut.

- Celui de femme qui fréquente un officier gradé ?

- Je pensais plutôt à celui de militaire qui fréquente son supérieur direct.

- Oh celui-là. Ben dans ce cas tu devrais en profiter car il ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

- Ca me va. Du moment que je garde celui de femme qui fréquente le grand Jack O'neill.

- Pour celui là par contre je prévois une durée illimitée dans le temps.

Et voilà, la conversation avait à nouveau pris une tournure légère, du moins en apparence. Mais après tout elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela ne faisait-il pas parti des raisons qui avaient amplement favorisé ses sentiments pour lui ?

Elle lui adressa un regard équivoque et se rapprocha sensiblement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, que leurs regards s'accrochent et que leurs visages se retrouvent aimantés l'un vers l'autre.

- Vraiment ? Je vous trouve bien ambitieux mon général. Murmura t-elle dans un souffle tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Celles-ci s'étirèrent dans un large sourire.

- C'est parce que j'ai de grands espoirs en vous colonel.

Le rire de la jeune femme se perdit contre la bouche avide qui prit possession de la sienne.

_15 jours plus tôt_

Jacob était allongé, immobile, dans un des lits impersonnels de l'infirmerie. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement à chaque respiration était l'unique détail qui attestait que le tokr'a était encore de ce monde. Plus pour très longtemps. Son état s'était dégradé très rapidement et les médecins de la base ne lui donnaient plus que quelques heures. Au mieux une journée voir deux. Passé ce délai, il ferait ses adieux définitifs.

Le général entra dans la pièce sombre où reposait le mourant. L'endroit lui paru sinistre, il détestait ce genre d'endroit ou la mort semblait flotter juste au-dessus de lui. Mais il voulait voir Jacob Carter. Une dernière fois. Lui faire ses adieux comme tous ceux qu'il avait vu pencher sur son chevet depuis le début de la journée.

Il s'approcha du lit et le vieil homme, sentant sa présence, ouvrit les yeux.

- Jack.

- Jacob.

- Vous êtes venu me dire au revoir ?

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du terme mais oui, je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

Le tokr'a émit une ébauche de sourire.

- Ca aurait été une grosse perte de mourir avant de vous avoir connu. Le SGC a encore de beaux jours devant lui avec quelqu'un comme vous à sa tête.

- Je ne resterais pas ici éternellement vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate.

Jack sourit à son tour à l'évocation de ce terme qu'il exécrait. Mais Jacob redevint vite sérieux. Il prit un air grave qui inquiéta quelque peu Jack. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui allait suivre. Jacob n'était pas aveugle. Personne ne semblait plus l'être d'ailleurs. C'est ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre avec le départ de Kerry.

- Jack, il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas Jacob, elle ne sera pas seule. On sera tous auprès d'elle.

- Elle va vouloir être forte. Elle veut toujours l'être.

- Je sais.

- Elle est beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle n'y parait. Mais elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

- Je sais. C'est une forte tête.

- Elle a de qui tenir.

- Ca fait aussi parti de son charme.

- J'aimerais partir en étant sur qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle va bientôt se marier. Et Pete est quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui... quelqu'un de bien. C'est justement ça le problème.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous savez tout comme moi que Sam est une femme extraordinaire. Et une femme extraordinaire ne peut pas être heureuse avec un homme juste « bien ».

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Ca c'est son choix...

- Elle a fait ce choix uniquement car elle est convaincue de ne jamais avoir celui qu'elle veut vraiment.

Jack avala sa salive avec difficulté. Et voilà on y était.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Alors c'est à vous que je le demande maintenant Jack.

Le général prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter le regard perçant du vieillard.

- Je veux partir l'esprit tranquille, Jack. J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez la promesse qu'elle sera heureuse...que VOUS la rendrez heureuse.

Etait-ce le silence de la salle qui amplifiait le bruit des battements de son cœur ? Il n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de répondre au tok'ra.

- Je vous le promets.

L'homme ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba lentement sur l'oreiller. Son visage reflétait à présent une tranquillité sereine. Il était apaisé. Sans bruit, Jack se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il avait marché longtemps dans les couloirs de la base. « Réfléchissez-y » avait été les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé Kerry avant de refermer la porte de son bureau. Alors pour une fois il avait écouté le conseil donné. Il avait réfléchi. A sa vie actuelle, à celle qui était à présent derrière lui. A tout ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait. Tout ce qu'il avait mis de côté avec un « on verra plus tard ». Tant d'excuses pour éviter d'aborder les sujets délicats. Des sujets qui le ramenait inévitablement à son second. Sam. Un prénom qui s'associait dorénavant, inévitablement à un autre. Pete. Sam et Pete. Bientôt Carter deviendrait Shanahan. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et réfléchir ne changeait rien à la donne. Sam avait Pete. Et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait faire le poids face à cette réalité.

_13 jours plus tôt_

L'enterrement eu lieu lors d'une de ces journées grises et pluvieuses. Le cliché type d'une journée de deuil. Sam étant la parente direct de Jacob, elle avait pu obtenir des Tokr'as sans trop de difficultés l'accord d'enterrer son père sur terre, en présence de tous ses anciens amis et de la famille qui lui restait.

La seule chose qui avait réussi à apaiser quelque peu son âme esseulée avait été le retour inattendu de Daniel, la veille même de l'enterrement. Une nouvelle fois ils avaient tous bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Et Sam se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir à porter un deuil supplémentaire.

Le lendemain du décès de son père, elle avait rejoint Pete devant la magnifique maison qu'il lui « offrait ». Elle avait mis un terme à leur histoire brutalement, presque insensiblement. Elle aurait voulu faire les choses correctement, ne serait-ce que par respect pour l'homme qu'il était et pour tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant cette année ensemble. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Tous ses gestes, ses mots étaient emprunts de maladresse. La rupture ne lui avait apporté aucun soulagement, aucun réconfort. Seul le remord et la culpabilité étaient restés près d'elle lorsque le jeune homme s'était levé sans lui accorder un seul regard. Non pas qu'elle eu regretté un instant son choix. C'était mieux ainsi et de cela elle en était sur. Mais elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir cet homme qui avait était près à mettre sa vie à ses pieds. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle ne pouvait plus assumer l'amour trop fort qu'il lui donnait. Cet amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui rendre dans sa totalité. Alors elle était partie. C'était lâche elle le savait, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de tous les faux-semblants qui meublaient sa vie.

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi le départ de Jacob étaient passés à une vitesse alarmante aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était arrêtée que pour dormir et seulement quelques heures. Se trouver des occupations était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire pour ne pas craquer. C'était son mode de fonctionnement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à une situation devant laquelle elle savait n'avoir aucun contrôle. Sans doute n'y aurait-il eu « que » la mort de son père, se serait-elle permise d'avantage de laisser aller. Elle se rappelait de la mort de Janet et du réconfort qu'elle avait pu trouver dans les bras de son supérieur. Mais aujourd'hui trop de choses venaient se rajouter à cette tragédie. Trop d'éléments sur lesquels elle n'avait aucune emprise. Le seul moment ou elle avait cru avoir un semblant de maîtrise avait été sa rupture avec Pete. Mais au bout du compte, cela n'avait fait que se rajouter à la lourde liste du fardeau qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir porter.

Elle se refusait à penser au général parce qu'inévitablement cela la ramenait à ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui, quelques jours plus tôt. Et revoir le visage de Kerry, si belle et assurée, faisait partie des choses qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de supporter en ce moment.

Il y avait bien eu un « toujours » murmurait contre son oreille alors qu'elle veillait pour la dernière fois son père mourant. Mais que valait cette promesse éphémère quand une autre femme l'attendait chez lui ?

Il était facile pour elle ne plus penser à rien. Elle n'avait qu'à se pencher sur une quelconque analyse, n'importe qu'elle expérience qu'elle avait en court dans son laboratoire. Ainsi elle mettait son cerveau au point mort et se concentrait sur la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée.

Mais à présent qu'elle se tenait debout, devant le cercueil qui emportait à jamais son père, elle ne parvenait plus à faire taire le déluge de pensées qu'elle était parvenue à contenir jusqu'alors. Il lui fallait pourtant tenir. Rester droite et assurée devant toutes les connaissances de Jacob venus lui faire un dernier adieu. Elle avait réussi à prononcer l'éloge funèbre sans verser une seule larme. A vrai dire elle n'en avait plus versé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le chevet de son père, embrassant pour la dernière fois le visage paternel chéri. Elle n'était pourtant pas avare de larmes. Sans tomber dans l'excès elle avait déjà pleuré à plusieurs reprises. La mort de Janet, la mort de Daniel, la mort de tant d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui, pour son père, rien ne sortait. Elle était comme une rivière asséchée, peut-être d'avoir trop versé de larmes dans sa vie.

Même le chagrin qu'elle ressentait était différent de ce qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Elle se rappelait avec une effrayante exactitude de celui qui l'avait dévasté à la mort de sa mère. Ce qu'elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là avait été d'une telle puissance qu'elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle ne s'en relèverait jamais. Et d'une certaine manière cela avait été vrai. La mort de sa mère avait été une des plus vives douleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais connues. Construire sa vie sur cette absence avait été une épreuve de tous les jours. Les séquelles qu'elle avait laissé en elle avait été pour la plupart de l'ordre de l'irréversible.

Aujourd'hui elle ne ressentait pas cet atroce déchirement, cette peur irrémédiable que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. A la place il n'y avait que le vide, un vide incommensurable qui la happait de toutes ses griffes aiguisées.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le cimetière militaire de Colorado Springs. Un hommage aux années de services du militaire qu'il avait été. Etaient donc présent une bonne partie des membres de la base, ainsi que certains Tokr'a venus anonymement. Cependant ce n'était pas dans cet endroit qu'était destiné à reposer le corps de l'ancien militaire. Une plaque commémorative fraichement posée sur la terre meuble rappelait l'identité et le grade du militaire, ainsi que certaines récompenses qu'il avait reçu le long de sa carrière. Plus tard, Sam ramènerait la dépouille de son père pour qu'elle repose à San Diego, près de sa mère. Cela impliquait un deuxième enterrement. Avec sa famille cette fois. Elle avait bien senti que cette manière de procéder arrangeait particulièrement son frère, qu'elle avait eu au téléphone deux jours plus tôt et qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de faire le voyage jusqu'à Colorado Springs. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à éprouver de la colère envers lui. Elle ne ressentait de toute manière plus grand-chose. Et elle était habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part de son frère.

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, tous ceux qui le souhaitaient rejoignirent la maison de Sam où celle-ci avait organisé une veillée funèbre. La jeune femme y reçut les condoléances de chacun sans vraiment les entendre. Elle se contentait de remercier et de sourire poliment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait donner le change. Qu'il lui suffisait d'afficher une expression à la fois affable et attristée sur son visage pour que personne ne s'inquiète plus que nécessaire pour la jeune femme en deuil qu'elle était. Elle se doutait néanmoins que ce subterfuge ne tromperait pas, ou difficilement les personnes qui lui étaient réellement proche. C'est pourquoi elle se crispa instinctivement quand elle vit venir vers elle les trois hommes qui la connaissaient le mieux. Ils ne venaient pas lui apporter leurs condoléances. Ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs jours auparavant.

- Vous tenez le coup Sam ?

Elle s'efforça d'afficher sur son visage un sourire des plus sincères à la question de Daniel.

- J'ai toujours eu un mal fou avec ces histoires de condoléances, mais ça va.

Elle essayait de plaisanter, tourner en dérision la situation pour en chasser le côté dramatique. C'était aussi sa façon de rassurer ses amis.

- Vous savez Carter, vous n'êtes pas obligez de faire ça. On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur si vous craquer un peu aujourd'hui.

- Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Elle savait pertinemment que ses yeux disaient l'exact contraire de ses mots. Mais elle se refusait d'adopter un autre comportement. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller, ne le pouvait pas. Car elle était intimement convaincue que si elle lâchait prise, alors elle ne pourrait jamais plus se relever.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas même si elle savait qu'aucun n'avait été dupe. Mais ils la respectaient trop pour lui imposer une trop lourde présence de leur part. Ils se contentaient d'être simplement là et de lui faire comprendre que si elle avait besoin elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Ils avaient toujours fais comme ça. Toujours cette présence à la fois lointaine et proche. Et souvent le simple fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux avait suffi à lui remonter le moral.

Aujourd'hui particulièrement elle ne souhaitait pas une proximité trop directe. Elle redoutait trop qu'ils finissent par mettre à mal ses barrières déjà tellement fragilisées.

Elle sentait toutefois leurs regards posés sur elle. Discrets mais bien réels. Celui de son supérieur entre autre ne la quittait que très peu. Comme s'il avait deviné sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de lui dire à quel point elle se sentait vacillante. Il était doué pour ressentir ce genre de chose. Il le sentait même parfois avant elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas de ce regard débordant de sollicitude. Ni de ses bras dans lesquels elle s'était pourtant déjà réfugiée à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Et même si elle refusait de se l'admettre cela avait bel et bien un rapport avec Kerry.

La veillée lui semblait s'éterniser. Elle se sentait immensément fatiguée. Une fatigue telle qu'elle ne se rappelait pas en avoir connu de similaire. Elle l'abrutissait, l'empêchait de coordonner ses pensées. Ce qui en soi n'était pas forcément préjudiciable. Elle se contentait d'agir en automate. Passait d'un invité à l'autre, s'assurait que personne n'ait besoin de rien. Répondait évasivement aux questions que l'on pouvait lui poser. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus elle sentait ses défenses s'amoindrir. Sans compter que depuis un moment déjà elle subissait la torture latente d'un mal de crane qui refusait de la laisser tranquille. En fin de soirée, celui-ci était devenu à la limite du supportable. Mais elle gardait toujours bonne figure. Et remerciait les actes de tortures qu'elle avait pu subir dans le passé et qui lui avait appris à passer au-delà de la douleur. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner fréquemment son visage en direction de la grosse pendule accrochée au mur du salon. Il était 23h. Combien de temps devrait-il encore s'écouler avant que tous les invités soient rentrés chez eux ?

Finalement le dernier convive passa la porte aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Ils ne restaient plus que ses coéquipiers et le général. Mais à eux il serait plus facile d'expliquer qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Ils se proposèrent pour l'aider à ranger et elle accepta, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller se coucher avant que sa maison n'est retrouvée un aspect correct. Et vu son état de fatigue, elle n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son lit et plonger dans les méandres d'un sommeil réparateur. S'ils étaient quatre pour faire le ménage, cela réduirait assez conséquemment les minutes qui la séparaient de son lit.

Elle déposait une pile d'assiettes sur le rebord de l'évier quand le premier vertige l'a saisit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et elle du s'appuyer sur la surface rigide du meuble le temps de se ressaisir. Les yeux fermés, elle tentait de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur qui cognait à se rompre contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était désordonnée. L'air semblant s'être bloqué dans ses poumons, chaque souffle qu'elle expulsait lui était douloureux.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se tenait dans cette position lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'une main dans son dos. Elle sut à qui elle appartenait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour murmurer non sans une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Carter ?

Cela aurait du la calmer. En tant normal c'était l'effet qu'il aurait eu sur elle. Le simple son de sa voix était déjà un apaisement en soi. Mais ce soir là, cela ne fit qu'amplifier son malaise et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle lui répondit.

- Ca va mon général, ça va passer.

Résister. C'était la seule chose cohérente à laquelle elle arrivait encore à se raccrocher. Elle devait résister. Lutter pour garder la tête froide, reprendre le contrôle de ce corps qui l'a trahissait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de toutes ses capacités. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux. Mais aussitôt son regard se troubla, voilé par une myriade de points noirs qui dansaient dans son champ de vision.

Un autre vertige la saisit. Plus intense que le premier. Plus dévastateur. Elle sentait toutes ses barrières s'écrouler lamentablement autour d'elle. Puis se fut ses membres qui se mirent à trembler, pris au piège d'un froid glacial qui la possédait tout entière.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva contre le torse de l'homme qui ne la lâchait plus. Ses bras refermés tout autour d'elle comme une carapace. La carapace qu'elle n'avait plus. Se fut à ce moment-là que ses dernières barrières cédèrent, emportées par un raz de marée de larmes et de sanglots refoulés.

Elle pleurait comme jamais encore elle n'avait pleuré. Elle pleurait sa mère morte bien trop tôt, la privant de tous ces conseils et de l'amour dont elle aurait pourtant tellement eu besoin. Elle pleurait les hommes qu'elle aurait pu aimer qui l'avait tous quitté aussi. Toute sa vie qu'elle avait sacrifiée à une cause en s'oubliant elle-même. Elle pleurait son père. Pete.

Et Jack.

Jack et Kerry.

Enfin la vérité qu'elle s'était refusée à voir lui sauta aux yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais d'avenir avec lui. Il en avait choisi une autre. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Une nouvelle occasion manquée, une de plus qui venait s'ajouter à son palmarès déjà impressionnant en la matière.

Et à présent qu'elle déversait toute sa peine contre lui, qu'elle inondait sa veste de larmes intarissables, qu'elle sentait sa main glisser doucement dans ses cheveux, elle trouvait la situation cruellement inappropriée. Leurs étreintes avaient toujours étaient une source de réconfort, mais parce qu'elles se rattachaient inévitablement aux trop rares instants où ils laissaient leurs émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison. Si elle enlevait ce côté émotionnel il ne lui restait de ces moments fugaces qu'une amertume qui lui poignardait le cœur.

- Sam !

Elle entendit comme venant de très loin la voix de Daniel. Puis celle de Teal'c.

- Le colonel a un problème ?

Et enfin celle de Jack, désespérément rassurante.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

- Vous êtes sur Jack ? Parce que je peux m'en charger si vous voulez. Ou même Teal'c.

- Je m'en occupe.

La dureté qu'il mit dans sa voix ne laissait place à aucune autre alternative. Et la jeune femme était bien trop faible pour riposter. Tout comme elle se laissa faire lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée. Un bras sous ses cuisses, un autre entourant ses épaules. Elle trouva juste la force de caler sa tête contre une épaule robuste. Et ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt.

- Ca va les gars. Vous pouvez y aller.

- D'accord. Répondit à nouveau la voix de Daniel.

La pièce retomba quelques secondes dans le silence.

- Prenez soin d'elle.

- Comptez sur moi.

- On vous appelle demain matin O'neill.

- Ok, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle avait entendu toute la conversation, pourtant elle lui avait semblé venir d'un autre monde. Elle-même n'était plus très sur d'appartenir à la réalité. Seuls les bras de Jack lui assuraient une connexion avec un élément concret. Elle sentit qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier. Peu après, il joua du coude pour ouvrir la porte de ce qu'elle supposa être sa chambre. Les bras qui la maintenaient fermement quelques instants auparavant, se firent plus souples et elle se sentit posée sur une surface moelleuse. Son lit. Elle retint un soupir de contentement. A peine eut-il rabattu les couvertures sur elle qu'elle se pelotonna dedans. Mais le plaisir ne dura qu'un instant. Son corps glacé semblait être impossible à réchauffer. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous la morsure du froid qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie contre le corps chaud de Jack. Et à nouveau elle se remit à trembler. Ses dents claquaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

- J'ai froid...

Une main chaude se posa sur son front.

- Vous avez un peu de fièvre.

Elle n'eut même pas la force d'acquiescer ou de contredire sa remarque. Il laissa trainer ses doigts plus que nécessaire sur la peau moite. Puis, presque comme à regret il les enleva.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans un de ses placards. Comme il lui avait promis, il revint dans la foulée et rajouta à son édredon une couverture épaisse. Ses tremblements se calmèrent quelque peu et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, sa douleur lui paraissait un peu moins vive. Plus supportable.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire de la laisser. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'était obligé. Elle ne voulait pas le retenir auprès d'elle d'avantage. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle le savait à côté d'elle même si elle ne le distinguait pas clairement. Elle devinait sa présence. Sa voix profonde brisa le silence de la nuit.

- Ca va aller Sam.

Elle hocha la tête avec difficulté. Ne demandant qu'à le croire. Et Dieu que ça lui était difficile.

- C'est juste votre corps qui vous lâche. C'est sa manière à lui de vous dire de vous arrêter un peu.

Si elle en avait eu la force, elle lui aurait sourit. De ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Mais au lieu de cela elle soupira. Un soupir qui renfermait toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé dernièrement.

Il posa une main sur la couverture, à l'endroit ou se trouvait son épaule, et appuya doucement dessus.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et avant même qu'il n'ai refermé la porte derrière lui, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

_And now...la suite ! Petite précision (mais qui a toute son importance dans l'histoire !) que j'ai complètement oublié de signaler dans le premier chapitre, les indications de jours qui sont notées en début de paragraphes correspondent à un écoulement du temps censé nous ramener au fur et à mesure de l'histoire à la toute première scène. _

_Je remercie tous ceux (ou plutôt celles en l'occurrence ^^) qui ont laissé des reviews. Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, la review est mon amie quelle qu'elle soit ^^_

_Je tiens également à rappeler la publication en même temps que la mienne de la fic de Miou1, L'écho des cœurs lointains, sur le même sujet ! N'hésitez pas à la lire et laissez des coms, elle adore ça !_

* * *

><p><em>12 jours plus tôt<em>

Les rayons de soleil qui dansaient effrontément devant ses paupières closes finirent par la tirer de la léthargie bienséante dans laquelle elle flottait depuis un moment déjà. Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube mais n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever. Elle était donc restée allongée, plongée dans une demi-torpeur entre rêve et réalité. Une grasse matinée qu'elle ne s'était plus permise depuis des années.

Quelques coups frappés légèrement à sa porte la firent sursauter et achevèrent de la réveiller complètement. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et lui dévoiler son visiteur. D'un bond, elle se redressa dans son lit.

- Mon général ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Vous avez oublié ? J'étais là hier soir et...

La jeune femme le coupa, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Non, non je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je pensais juste que vous seriez rentré chez vous...après.

Il la regarda un instant et finit par s'approcher du lit dans lequel elle était à présent assise.

- Je ne vous aurez jamais laissé seule Carter. En tout cas pas dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier soir.

La jeune femme rougit honteusement à cette évocation peu glorieuse et baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard brun dont la douceur lui retourner le ventre.

- Je suis désolée pour ça mon général.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là Carter ?

Le timbre emplit d'une réelle tendresse contredisait la dureté des mots employés. Une expression qu'elle avait souvent entendue dans sa bouche. Au lieu de lui répondre elle préféra poser son regard sur ses mains qui seraient convulsivement la couverture. Il suivit son regard et surprit son geste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il puisse lire en elle à livre ouvert.

- Carter, vous avez craqué ! Vous avez craqué parce que vous ne vous êtes pas reposée depuis des jours et que vous n'avez pas pris le temps de faire correctement le deuil de votre père. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas vous en vouloir pour ça !

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas il insista :

- Vous n'êtes pas infaillible, personne ne l'est. Et il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vouloir prouver à tout bout de champ à quel point vous êtes forte, parce que ça on le sait déjà.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Décidément elle ne finirait jamais d'en verser. Son supérieur avait le don de toujours toucher le vif du sujet. Et généralement il ne se contenter pas de l'effleurer. Mais cette fois et ce malgré toute sa clairvoyance dès qu'il s'agissait de son second, il y avait certaines données qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Des données qui le concernaient directement. De celles qu'ils avaient recluses dans le dossier « tabou ». Et qui y resteraient désormais pour toujours. Cela faisait parti des sujets qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement abordés. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus aborder maintenant. Maintenant que lui était passé à autre chose. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de remettre ce sujet houleux sur le tapis, comme elle l'avait fais après la demande en mariage de Pete. Pas le droit de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son supérieur au risque de la mettre à mal juste parce qu'elle, n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Aussitôt qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, l'image du visage radieux de Kerry s'interposa dans son esprit. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la pointe vive qui lui lacéra le ventre. Elle aurait pourtant du être habituée à ce genre de sensation. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il toujours aussi mal ?

Jack se méprit sur le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Vous devriez peut-être prendre quelques jours de congés après votre retour de San Diego, personne ne vous le reprocheras.

S'il savait combien elle se moquait d'obtenir quelques jours de repos. Cela lui semblait juste être d'une futilité dérisoire. Une question qui n'aurait même pas du être soulevée.

- J'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez resté cette nuit mon général, et je vous en remercie. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez sans doute des choses à faire et...

A nouveau elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas sur de vouloir achever sa phrase. Peut-être parce que la réponse qu'elle pourrait amener finirait de lui briser le cœur.

Finalement se fut lui qui l'incita à poursuivre.

- Et ?

- Et quelqu'un qui vous attend...

Il la regarda un instant en haussant les sourcils. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Quelqu'un qui m'attend ?

Elle lui rendit son regard avec un rictus qui ressemblait autant à un sourire qu'à une grimace. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de rendre son visage le plus neutre possible. Qu'il ne perçoive pas le trouble qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle évoquait l'autre. Celle qu'il avait choisi. Puis le visage de Jack s'éclaira subitement. Il venait de comprendre.

- Oh. Ce quelqu'un là.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Ce qui contrastait totalement avec son chaos intérieur.

- Oui ce quelqu'un là.

Etait-ce de la gène qu'elle lisait à présent sur le visage de son supérieur ? C'était un trouble léger, presque fugace et qui ne dura d'ailleurs que quelques secondes. Mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir bien vu.

- En fait, il n'y a plus de... ce quelqu'un là.

Cette fois se fut à son tour de ne plus rien comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a plus de...

- Non, Kerry et moi...c'est fini.

Elle resta un instant interdite. Le temps que l'information atteigne les connexions de son cerveau et la décrypte. Puis elle réalisa l'expression interloquée de son visage et se hâta de reprendre un air plus proche de l'indifférence. Plus adapté.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

A vrai dire elle ne l'était pas. Pas une seule seconde. Mais curieusement elle n'était pas non plus soulagée. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à ressentir quoi que se soit. La révélation était trop fraiche, trop importante pour qu'elle n'arrive à l'analyser dans toute sa profondeur.

Jack avait baissé les yeux et fixait à présent le dessus de lit.

- Ouais.

Les secondes suivantes passèrent dans un silence élogieux. Chacun d'eux ayant le regard fixé sur un détail précis de la pièce. Puis Jack se racla la gorge.

- Vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle Pete.

La question la rendit muette durant quelques instants. Et aussitôt après elle sentit une vague culpabilité s'emparer d'elle. Pete n'avait pas était présent la veille, pour l'enterrement. Et pour cause. Leur récente rupture les avaient incité à mettre de la distance entre eux.

Mais aucun de ses amis, bien qu'ils aient forcément relevé l'absence de son « fiancé » ne lui avait posé de questions à ce sujet. Elle-même attendait le bon moment pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. L'enterrement de son père n'étant pas spécialement le meilleur endroit ni moment pour leur en faire part.

Mais à présent, dans sa chambre avec Jack à ses côtés. Jack qui lui parlait de Pete. Jack qui venait de lui annoncer la fin de son histoire avec Kerry. Elle songea que c'était peut-être ça, un bon moment.

Le militaire évitait toujours de croiser son regard et elle ignorait ce qui pouvait bien traverser son esprit à cette seconde même.

- Non.

- Non ?

Cette fois il la regarda dans les yeux. Un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

- Je...j'ai rompu avec lui... Avant-hier.

Apparemment il lui fallu à lui aussi un certain temps pour analyser la portée de ses mots.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. J'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps déjà.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une question muette.

- Je n'étais pas honnête avec lui...Ni avec moi-même.

Il garda ses sourcils froncés mais ne chercha plus cette fois à éviter son regard. Au contraire il la fixait comme s'il cherchait à sonder son cerveau. A comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

- Et...et vous ? Avec Kerry ?

Elle n'avait pas plus tôt posée la question qu'elle réalisa toute l'indiscrétion qu'elle revêtait. Il n'avait peut-être aucune envie de lui raconter le pourquoi du comment de sa rupture avec la jeune femme.

Pourtant la voix chaude et profonde de son supérieur s'éleva aussitôt à la suite de sa question.

- Elle pensait que j'avais des choses à régler. Des choses trop importantes pour que l'on puisse continuer elle et moi.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa soudain, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle espéra juste que la moiteur de ses mains et la soudaine crispation de son visage passeraient inaperçus aux yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. S'il arrêtait de la fixer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment sur de la nature des choses à régler. Mais elle choisit de jouer le tout pour le tout. Après tout au point où ils étaient déjà cela ne devrait pas faire une réelle différence.

- Et...elle avait raison ?

Elle espérait aussi de cette manière le faire abandonner sa fixation ininterrompue sur sa propre personne. Qu'elle puisse trouver la force de se recomposer un visage à peu près normal. Mais cela ne marcha pas. Et non seulement son regard ne la quitta pas mais en plus l'éclat qu'elle vit briller au fond de ses prunelles sombre lui arracha un frisson.

- Oui elle avait raison.

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase. Mais les quelques mots prononcés avec une tendresse inouïe associés au regard intense furent suffisant pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser.

Elle déglutit péniblement. La situation venait de changer. Radicalement. Elle ne comprenait même pas à quel moment le changement avait eu lieu, ni ce qui en avait été la cause. Mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Et soudain elle se sentit terrifiée.

- Je...humm... je devrais m'habiller.

Elle jeta un regard sur sa tenue. Elle portait toujours les vêtements de la veille.

- Enfin, me changer. Et prendre une douche.

Jack la regarda encore un instant. Il semblait ne plus jamais vouloir la quitter des yeux.

- Ok, je vous attends en bas.

Elle hocha la tête, s'efforçant de lui rendre le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Tout son corps et son cœur étaient en ébullition.

La douche ne l'apaisa pas. Au contraire, le jet brûlant ne fit qu'accentuer l'état nerveux dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle le fit pourtant longtemps couler sur son corps moite trempé de sueur et d'appréhension. Et alors qu'elle cherchait à réfréner le flot de pensées qui menaçait de la submerger, un mot revenait sans cesse « _toujours_ ». Il était étrange de constater à quel point un simple mot pouvait être entendu d'une toute autre façon si on en changeait le contexte. Lorsqu'il le lui avait murmuré dans le silence glacé de la petite salle au dessus de l'infirmerie, elle était convaincue de l'avoir perdu définitivement au profit de Kerry. Elle avait donc interprété son « toujours » comme une énième façon de lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle. Ni plus ni moins. De ces mots censés mettre un peu de baume cœur dans les moments difficiles. De ceux qu'auraient pu prononcer Daniel. Un ami.

Pas un seul instant elle n'avait imaginé que celui puisse être autre chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait d'avantage à une promesse voilée. Un engagement tacite. Une déclaration à la Jack O'neill.

Une déclaration.

Cette hypothèse la saisit de plein fouet. Elle arrêta aussitôt le jet d'eau et prit appuie contre le mur de la douche, soudain fébrile.

Il lui était déjà arrivée, même si cela été très rare, d'imaginer ce qui passerait si un jour l'un et l'autre faisait face à leurs sentiments. Les assumaient. Mais cela était toujours resté de l'ordre du fantasme et même là encore un fantasme contrôlé. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller à ce genre de vision, cela était inutile et douloureux. Du moins c'était le cas lorsqu'elle était certaine que cela n'arriverait de toute façon jamais.

Et voila que toutes ses certitudes savamment acquises au fil des années volaient brusquement en éclat. Que ce qui lui était encore interdit hier lui paraissait aujourd'hui possible. Et cette nouvelle donne, au lieu de lui apporter le soulagement et la libération qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée, ne lui inspirait qu'une effroyable peur. Une peur violente, viscérale, qui l'a cloué sur place. Un sentiment d'effroi qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité au fond d'elle-même ?

Finalement elle se décida à quitter l'espace clos et rassurant de la cabine de douche. Elle se sécha lentement. S'habilla encore plus lentement. Tous ses gestes étaient lourds et pourtant elle sentait monter en elle une effervescence qui la galvanisait, la mettait sur tension avec une puissance dévastatrice. Elle attendit dans sa chambre de s'être quelque peu calmée. Le temps de retrouver un contrôle, même partiel, de son corps et de son esprit. Il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse rejoindre Jack dans cet état là.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine presque trois quart d'heure après qu'il l'ait laissé se changer. Jack se tenait du côté opposé de la table ou elle apposa ses deux mains. Comme pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se préparer. A la place il lui tendit un mug en souriant.

- Je vous ai fais du café.

Elle prit la tasse avec reconnaissance.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Elle la porta à ses lèvres et apprécia le goût corsé de la boisson. Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Et puis au moins, pendant qu'elle buvait, elle n'était pas obligée d'affronter le regard inquisiteur qu'elle sentait poser sur elle.

- Vous allez l'air d'aller mieux.

Elle reposa la tasse et hocha la tête en souriant.

- J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de dormir cette nuit.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas les autres nuits ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua t-elle en grimaçant. Pas depuis la mort de mon père en tout cas.

Se fut au tour de Jack de hocher la tête. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi avait du faire face certaines nuits à de vieux fantômes qui envahissaient et troublaient son sommeil.

- Ca va aller en s'arrangeant maintenant.

- Je l'espère.

- J'en suis convaincu.

A nouveau il eu ce regard intense, envoutant qui rendait toutes ses défenses vaines. Elle ne pouvait rien contre ce genre de regard. Elle ne pu le soutenir et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. La table qui se dressait devant eux semblait être le dernier rempart de leurs forteresses intimes. Et elle paraissait bien peu solide pour pouvoir mettre une réelle distance entre eux.

- C'est juste que...

Mais il lui fut impossible de finir sa phrase. Tous les mots, tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Coincés par la boule qui venait de s'y former. Il dut comprendre ou du moins deviner le trouble qui l'envahissait car elle l'entendit quitter sa place, faire le tour de la table. Et quelques instants après elle le sentait à ses côtés. Il était proche d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche.

- C'est juste que quoi...Sam ?

Seigneur, elle allait mourir. Elle en était convaincue. Car on ne pouvait décemment pas survivre à une telle décharge d'émotions.

Comme elle refusait de lever les yeux, il l'amena vers lui. Lentement, avec une douceur qui la bouleversa - si elle pouvait l'être plus – il glissa ses doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui, à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Sam ? Répéta t-il de la même voix emprunt de douceur.

Et elle se maudit de sentir ses yeux s'embuer. Elle les ferma un instant, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour en chasser l'humidité naissante. Puis elle les rouvrit en laissant échapper un soupir.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout a changé...

- Et c'est...mal ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. La main sur le menton n'avait pas bougé. Et ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais cela n'empêcha en rien les larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues.

- Sam ? Répéta t-il pour la troisième fois.

- J'ai peur. Avoua t-elle et aussitôt elle se sentit profondément ridicule. Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à se dévoiler autant.

L'expression avenante du visage qui lui faisait face devint subitement inquiète.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- De...

Comment pourrait-elle parvenir à lui dire le fond de sa pensée alors qu'elle-même n'était pas sur d'en comprendre la vraie raison. Puis en même temps qu'elle les prononçait, elle réalisa enfin ce qui la terrorisait tellement.

- De nous.

Il resta immobile. Perplexe. La main sur son menton l'abandonna et elle se sentit soudain terriblement seule. Et ce malgré la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Mais il du se rendre compte de ce que son geste avait déclenché chez elle. De la méprise de celui-ci. Car sa main se posa aussitôt sur sa joue. Chassant les flots limpides qui s'y déversaient à présent en masse. Et peu après elle se sentit attirée contre lui, plaquée contre son torse puissant. La main avait quitté sa joue, elle caressait à présent son dos.

- Ca va aller Sam.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Que sa respiration s'apaise. Elle garda la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine mais laissa ses mains parcourir son dos. Une caresse légère. En réponse elle sentit le visage de l'homme se pencher vers sa nuque, y déposer un baiser. Et tout son corps s'électrisa à ce contact. Instinctivement elle se rapprocha de lui. Colla son corps contre le sien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrent d'avantage contre elle.

- Sam... Souffla t-il contre son oreille.

Et jamais son prénom ne lui avait paru aussi beau à entendre.

Elle se décida enfin à relever la tête. Lentement. Frémissante. Parce qu'elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mais elle ne s'était pourtant pas attendue à l'éclat électrique qu'elle rencontra en lui faisant face. Elle se sentit happée par la force qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Emprisonnée dans les prunelles sombres, désarmantes.

Ils ne restèrent que quelques secondes perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Et elle ne recula pas quand elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle. Ni quand elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle laissa la bouche tentatrice glisser sur la sienne. La caresser avec une douceur qui, elle en était convaincue, pourrait lui faire perdre la raison. Puis les lèvres du militaire se firent plus dures, son baiser plus précis. Ne laissant plus de doute quant-à la nature de ses intentions. Ce n'était pas un baiser volé. Ce n'était pas non plus un de ceux qu'on se surprend à donner dans le feu de l'action. Ni dans une intention de réconfort. Ce baiser là avait un goût de serment. De promesse tacite. Il était plus véritable que toutes les paroles qui auraient pu être prononcées en cet instant.

Il délaissa cette bouche dont il était déjà fou. Effleura le velouté de sa joue. Finalement il releva la tête, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, sa tête penchée légèrement en arrière. Son visage ne reflétait plus l'expression de panique qu'il y avait lu quelques instants avant. Elle semblait apaisée. Sereine.

Comme un besoin irrépressible de la toucher, il reposa ses doigts sur la surface duveteuse de sa joue. Il ne se lassait plus de ce contact.

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières et l'éclat métallique de ses prunelles apparut.

- Et là ? Ca fait moins peur ?

- Oui...Un peu... Admit-elle un sourire en coin. Comme cherchant à le retenir. Ne pas encore s'avouer complètement vaincue.

Elle cherchait à se rassurer. Encore. Toujours. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais l'angoisse n'en était plus la raison principale, même si elle la sentait toujours là, tapie dans un coin de son esprit. Non, ce qui affolait à présent les battements sourds de son cœur était causé par une toute autre tempête.

Un ouragan qui l'entrainait vers des rivages qu'elle n'espérait plus atteindre un jour. C'était à la fois euphorique et bouleversant. Grisant et déstabilisant. C'était un soulèvement des sens. Une extrapolation des émotions. C'était le fruit de sentiments restés calfeutrés dans leur silence durant bien trop longtemps. A présent à l'air libre, ils ne demandaient qu'à exploser. A vaincre les chaines d'aciers jusqu'alors invincibles de leur prison.

Elle entrevit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres pleines de son supérieur. Aussitôt happé par le rapprochement de son visage. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent encore. Elles n'étaient pas pressées, se goûtaient, se découvraient. S'éloignaient un court instant pour se rejoindre aussitôt.

- Jack... Murmura la jeune femme contre sa bouche, ne se résignant pas à rompre leur baiser.

- Humm ?

Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir cette intention.

- Le règlement...

Cela fut suffisant pour lui donner le courage de se détacher de ces lèvres désirables. Il redressa la tête et afficha un air grave sur ses traits. Elle regretta presque d'avoir posé sa question. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Le règlement avait été la pierre, l'édifice sur lequel ils avaient battit leurs forteresses imprenables. S'ils décidaient de faire face à leurs sentiments, que devenait-il ?

- J'ai plusieurs solutions que l'on m'a proposées.

- Que l'on t'a... tu veux dire que tu y a déjà réfléchis ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend des décisions à la légère ! Se défendit-il d'un air faussement outré.

Un léger rire lui répondit.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

En tant normal, et face à l'attitude outragée de son supérieur, elle se serait contentée d'un petit sourire équivoque, rangeant dans un coin de son esprit la phrase moqueuse qui lui venait aux lèvres. Mais on n'était pas en temps normal. On ne l'était plus.

- C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai gardé en mémoire que tes coups d'éclats.

Une lueur surprise brilla un instant dans ses yeux bruns. Remplacée bientôt par une autre, taquine.

- Vous frôlez l'insubordination colonel. Murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée qui trahissait les propos menaçant.

- Je pense que je la frôle depuis un moment déjà...

- Ce qui nous ramène donc au...

- ... au règlement. Finit-elle pour lui.

Il reprit une expression d'avantage sérieuse.

- Le règlement n'est qu'une excuse Sam, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Il existe pourtant...

- Oui. Tout comme il existe tout un tas de solutions pour le contourner.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées. Mais elle ne quitta pas pour autant l'espace de ses bras. Comme pour s'en assurer, il la ramena d'avantage contre lui et elle laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule massive, rassurante. Elle murmura si bas qu'il eu du mal à l'entendre :

- Alors c'est possible...nous deux ?

- Oui. Oui ça l'est.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur proximité enfin autorisée. Puis Jack se détacha légèrement d'elle.

- Je dois y aller... Murmura t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Oui c'est vrai, le boulot...

- Ouais, le boulot.

- J'aimerais venir avec toi...

- Il n'en ai pas question.

Devant la mine contrite qu'elle lui rendit, il insista d'autant plus :

- Sam, repose toi, prend du temps pour toi, tu en as besoin.

- Je sais.

- Je passerais ce soir, si tu veux ?

- Bien sur que je le veux.

Un dernier baisé qu'il lui vola et il passait la porte, lui promettant son retour d'ici quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui, c'est vrai...on a été un tout petit peu longues à poster la suite et fin de nos histoires respectives... Mais cette fois c'est fait, voilà la fin de ma version de Threads en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux autres chapitres..._

_Pour info, je démarre ce chapitre final 10 jours AVANT la toute première scène de la fic. Je précise pour qu'il n'y ai pas de doute possible quant à la chronologie de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>10 jours plus tôt<em>

Le voyage l'avait exténué. Le deuxième enterrement de son père et la réunion familiale qui avait suivi avait eu raison d'elle. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de cérémonial long et d'une tristesse poussée à l'extrême. A l'inverse de sa famille qui semblait se repaître de ces instants mélodramatiques.

Elle avait attendu que le dernier invité quitte la maison de son frère pour remonter dans la chambre d'amis mit à sa disposition et s'y enfermer à double tour. Elle s'affala aussitôt sur le lit avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais en bouger. Deux secondes plus tard son téléphone brisait ses espoirs en émettant son habituelle sonnerie stridente. Elle jura entra ses dents en se relevant avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, attrapa son sac et en sortit le petit boitier noir qui vibrait avec insistance sous ses doigts.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Oh oh, mauvais temps à San Diego ?

Un sourire illumina brièvement son visage fatigué.

- Jack.

- Lui-même.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre.

- Ca à l'air ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

- C'était horrible...

- A ce point ?

- Tu n'as pas idée. Mark a réussi à organiser l'enterrement le plus à l'opposé de ce qu'était mon père. Il aurait détesté.

- Je vois. On va dire que c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Ils ne se sont jamais compris tous les deux. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'attendre à autre chose.

- Dis-toi que le pire est passé. Dans quelques jours tu seras de retour et nous te feront oublier le désastre San Diego.

Elle ferma les yeux en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu me manques, Jack.

Il y eu un court silence à l'autre bout du combiné, puis la voix de Jack, profonde et grave. Celle qu'elle aimait tant.

- Toi aussi.

_7 jours plus tôt_

Son retour à la base lui donna l'impression de revivre. Trop de choses la séparaient de son frère pour qu'elle puisse se sentir bien chez lui, en sa présence, avec la famille qu'il s'était construit. Elle n'était pas à sa place parmi eux. Avec le temps elle s'était fait une raison et n'avait plus cherché à recoller les morceaux de la relation qu'elle aurait voulu avoir avec son frère. Celle qu'ils avaient eu enfants. Avant que sa mère ne les quitte en brisant à jamais leur équilibre. Elle se consolait en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Son père devenu Tok'ra lui avait permis de revivre un peu de ses souvenirs d'enfance. De renouer au moins avec l'un des membres de cette famille désunie.

Jack était là à sa descente d'avion. Il s'était libéré quelques heures de ses fonctions sous prétexte « qu'il n'était pas question que le colonel Carter prenne un stupide taxi pour rentrer à la base » Il avait attendu la première occasion d'être seul avec elle pour la serrer dans ses bras avec force. Avare de belles paroles, c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle s'était accrochée à lui, à sa force, à l'amour qu'il lui donnait à présent sans concession. Elle en avait tellement besoin maintenant que son père n'était plus là.

_6 jours plus tôt_

Le lendemain de son retour, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau de Daniel.

- C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est retrouvés qu'entre nous ? Demanda l'archéologue.

- Il y a beaucoup trop longtemps, Daniel.

- Je dirais quelque chose comme des semaines ? reprit Jack.

- Teal'c à raison, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps. Renchérit la jeune femme.

- Encore du temps qu'il va nous falloir rattraper.

- Je me trompe ou vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Jack ?

- J'en ai bien une, mais vous connaissant vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier.

- Votre chalet ?

Le militaire grimaça pour toute réponse.

- C'est une excellente idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et la fixèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Excepté Jack qui se contenta d'afficher un air faussement surpris.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu aller là-bas, Sam. Lui rappela le scientifique.

Elle haussa les épaules face à cette affirmation.

- Les choses changent, Daniel.

Il fronça les sourcils en la scrutant davantage. Même Teal'c leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Reprit l'archéologue en se tournant vers ses autres compagnons.

- Je trouve juste que ça pourrait être bien de se retrouver tous ensemble quelque part. Et comme Jack à son chalet, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Daniel replanta aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

- Jack ? Répéta t-il avec une nette suspicion dans la voix.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en réalisant sa méprise.

- Général, je voulais dire le général. Se reprit-elle.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers le concerné qui semblait se délecter de la scène. Il changea toutefois d'attitude aussitôt que ses amis se retournèrent également vers lui. Il leur adressa alors un regard qui signifiait plus ou moins « J'ignore totalement ce qui lui a pris ».

L'archéologue ne répliqua pas. Mais à son comportement, il était facile de deviner qu'il était loin d'être convaincu.

- Bon l'affaire est réglée. On va fêter ça au mess ? Suggéra Jack, soucieux d'entraîner son ami vers d'autres centres de réflexion.

Tous le monde approuva et Teal'c et Daniel partirent devant, laissant Jack et Sam en retrait, quelques secondes de plus dans la pièce.

- Je crois que Daniel a quelques doutes. Grimaça la jeune femme.

- En même temps je le comprends. Moi aussi j'en aurais de sérieux te concernant, si je n'étais pas au courant pour nous deux.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc et Jack lui répondit avec son sourire d'enfant fier de sa plaisanterie.

_Jour J_

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir faire ça. La prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la toucher. Il n'en s'en lassait jamais. Sans doute était-ce la conséquence de tant d'années de privation.

Il leur restait quelques minutes avant de rejoindre leurs amis. L'envie de pousser plus loin ses caresses lui traversa l'esprit.

- Jack...murmura la jeune femme contre lui. On n'a pas vraiment le temps.

- Je sais. Répondit-il tout en continuant son exploration.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, répondant instinctivement aux baisers qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur son cou, sa gorge, la veine palpitante qui dessinait un sillon bleuté sous sa peau.

- Ils vont nous attendre. Poursuivi Sam.

Comme elle n'obtenait pour toute réponse qu'un vague grognement elle insista :

- Si nous arrivons en retard, Daniel risque de plus avoir aucun doute...

Il se redressa aussitôt.

- C'est vrai. Ce serait dommage.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils démarraient chacun de leur côté au volant de leur voiture respective. Etant donné qu'ils avaient passé les 12 dernières nuits ensemble – mis à part lors du voyage de Sam à San Diego – cela aurait pu sembler absurde pour tout regard extérieur. Mais ils étaient Sam et Jack. Ils étaient encore et surtout deux militaires et s'afficher l'un avec l'autre était un pas qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé franchir jusqu'à maintenant. Sans doute aussi une façon de profiter de l'un et de l'autre sans être influencés par un quelconque facteur extérieur.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous directement à l'aéroport qui les mènerait dans le Minnesota. Le trajet pour atteindre le Minnesota s'étalait sur une dizaine d'heures de voiture. Etant donné qu'ils ne partaient que pour quelques jours, ils avaient trouvé cela plus judicieux de choisir un moyen de transport un temps soi peu plus rapide.

Jack avait même réussi à obtenir, de par son statut de commandant, un vol privé. Ce qui leur évitait le trajet avec étape qu'imposait tout vol ouvert au public. Le voyage ne devait donc durer pas plus de 4 heures.

Ils arrivèrent sur place à la nuit tombée. Dans l'obscurité naissante, les invités du général ne purent pas vraiment se faire une idée précise du lieu. Seul Teal'c qui était déjà venu ne marqua aucune curiosité à l'égard de l'endroit.

- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble en plein jour ?

- Un peu de patience Daniel, dans quelques heures vous ne serez pas déçu. Affirma leur hôte non sans une pointe de fierté.

- Je l'espère bien. Je ne voudrais pas non plus être venu pour rien.

- Vous êtes mesquin ! Pensez à tous ces bons moments que l'on va passer ensemble.

- En tout cas j'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère. Les interrompis Sam.

Jack ouvrit en grand les bras dans un geste d'approbation.

- Merci Carter !

Elle lui sourit mais détourna aussitôt son regard. Il était nettement plus simple de cacher ses sentiments lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore reconnus.

- Bon, je vais nous préparer un petit truc à nous mettre sous la dent. Carter ?

Il lui adressa un léger hochement de tête qui signifiait, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'exprimer clairement, qu'il sollicitait sa présence dans la cuisine.

Le regard qui accompagna son geste était d'une parfaite neutralité. Et seul l'œil expert de la jeune femme y décela l'étincelle qui y brilla furtivement.

Il n'eut pas plutôt refermé la porte derrière eux qu'elle se retrouvait contre lui.

- Aaaaaah, je voudrais pouvoir faire ça sans avoir à inventer un prétexte bidon à chaque fois.

- On n'aura pas toujours à se cacher...

- Ouais. D'ailleurs faudra pas oublier de prévenir les deux autres.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là non ?

- Disons que c'est l'endroit parfait pour ce genre d'annonce.

- Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

Jack laissa son regard se perdre un instant dans le vide. Son air concentré indiquait le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Teal'c mais Daniel semble déjà avoir quelques doutes. On pourrait peut-être juste leur faire comprendre.

- Sans faire d'annonce alors ?

- Les annonces c'est démodé, Carter.

- Très bien. Mais pas ce soir.

Il l'interrogea aussitôt du regard.

- Ce soir, je veux encore profiter d'être la seule à savoir.

Le lendemain matin, comme réglés sur la même horloge, les quatre amis se rejoignirent simultanément dans le séjour.

- Alors Daniel, prêt à être stupéfié par la beauté des lieux ?

- Vous ne devriez pas autant vous vanter Jack, c'est vous qui allez être déçu sinon.

- Je ne pense pas non.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il porta ses pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et invita ses amis à le suivre.

Dehors le soleil enveloppait déjà d'une vive luminosité le cadre environnant.

- Alors, je vous ai menti ?

La nature qui se dessinait autour du chalet n'avait visiblement jamais été modifié d'une quelconque manière par la main de l'homme. Elle était d'une beauté sauvage à couper le souffle de celui qui la contemplait pour la première fois.

- C'est... Murmura Daniel sans être capable de finir sa phrase.

- Ah vous voyez ce que je vous avez dis ! s'écria Jack en lui adressa une tape de vainqueur dans le dos.

- C'est splendide. Argumenta Sam, prenant le relai sur la pensée de Daniel.

- La coutume locale veut que nous profitions de la terrasse et de la vue pour prendre le petit déj. Poursuivit Jack sans se départir un instant de son expression triomphante.

- Ca me va. Sourit la jeune femme.

Une fois attablés, ils décidèrent du planning de la journée qui se résuma succinctement a : farniente, restauration, farniente, pêche, farniente, balade et encore farniente.

Vers midi, et après avoir suivi à la lettre ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu, ils quittèrent le chalet pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche et y trouver un restaurant. En passant devant une boutique, Jack s'arrêta devant une affiche accrochée à la vitrine.

- Et voilà ce qu'on va faire ce soir !

- C'est un bal populaire Jack. Constata Daniel comme si le militaire avait pu se tromper sur ce qui était écrit dessus.

- Je sais.

- Vous voulez nous emmener dans un bal traditionnel ?

- Bien sur. Tous le monde va aux bals traditionnels.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me donne envie d'y aller MOI.

- Allons Daniel, vous étiez tout aussi septique hier soir et pourtant je ne vous avez pas menti.

- Oui mais là c'est différent.

- Vous êtes un rabat-joie. Ca sera l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

- Je ne connais pas les bals traditionnels. Intervint alors Teal'c.

- Ah vous voyez, en plus Teal'c ne connait pas. Ne le privons pas de cette formidable expérience !

La décision fut donc prise de rajouter au programme cette sortie nocturne, et ce malgré toutes les tentatives de Daniel pour l'éviter.

L'après-midi pêche et balade se déroula dans une tranquillité appréciatrice. Elles étaient loin les missions périlleuses et les combats pour la liberté. Dans ce cadre apaisant, ils étaient juste quatre amis profitant d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Le soir venu, Daniel avait compris qu'il ne pourrait convaincre ses compagnons de l'objectif de leur soirée. Résigné, il les avait donc suivis jusqu'à la petite place de la ville qui était déjà animée par un éclairage rustique et une musique folklorique.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous comporter comme des gens normaux. S'exclama Jack alors qu'ils prenaient place sur des chaises installées autour de ce qui ressemblait visiblement à une piste de danse.

- Si « normaux » signifie ne pas avoir a bouger de cette chaise, alors ça me va. Rétorqua Daniel.

- Quel est le principe d'un bal traditionnel O'neill ?

- Et bien, c'est un endroit ou les gens viennent pour bavarder, boire un verre, danser, s'amuser quoi.

- Je vois. Nous avons aussi ce genre de festivité sur Chulack.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'air d'une musique entrainante attira les premiers danseurs sur la piste.

- Vous n'allez pas avec eux, Jack ? Ironisa Daniel.

- Je laisse ce genre d'attraction aux plus jeunes.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Pour regarder ! Profiter du spectacle, se détendre.

Encore un peu plus tard, ils se délocalisèrent vers la buvette qui ne désemplissait pas. L'atmosphère électrique mêlée à la foule qui s'agitait à présent sur la piste, rendait l'air suffocant et ils avaient besoin de se désaltérer.

Au bout du compte, Daniel avait bien été forcé d'admettre que l'ambiance n'était pas si mauvaise. Il avait fini par baisser sa garde et semblait enfin profiter de la soirée à sa juste valeur. Une soirée de détente comme ils en avaient eu trop peu l'occasion depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Accoudée au bar de la buvette, l'attention de Sam fut attirée par un homme qui la contemplait, assis un peu plus loin.

- Vous avez un admirateur Sam. Constata Daniel qui lui aussi avait perçu le regard de l'homme sur son amie.

Sam était dos à Jack, si bien qu'elle ne pu voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle sentit le léger brassement d'air quand il se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction qu'eux.

Relevant l'intérêt que le groupe lui portait, l'homme se redressa de son assise et entreprit de parcourir les quelques pas qui les séparait.

Arrivé à leur hauteur il salua brièvement les trois hommes, sans doute plus par politesse que par réelle intérêt. Puis il redirigea toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Sans compter qu'elle avait eu le temps de croiser le regard de Jack et la lueur potentiellement dangereuse qui y brillait.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà aperçu dans le coin ? Questionna l'homme à l'encontre de Sam.

- Ca me semble en effet peu probable étant donné que c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- En vacances ?

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire visiter les lieux.

- C'est très gentil...

- En fait elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour ça. S'interposa subitement Jack.

- Oh, je vois. Répondit l'homme. Je pensais que...Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans le coin en tout cas.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un sourire d'excuse. Ce qui ne reflétait aucunement le fond de sa pensée. Elle regarda l'homme partir et attendit qu'il fût suffisamment éloigné d'eux pour à nouveau faire face à ses coéquipiers.

Jack la regardait avec cette expression qu'il arborait de plus en plus souvent en sa présence. Ce mélange d'assurance et de joie qu'il cherchait à peine à dissimuler.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Daniel en revanche ne semblait pas vraiment savoir sur quel pied danser.

- A première vue je dirais que c'était un homme potentiellement intéressé par Carter.

- Je ne parlais pas de lui, Jack.

- Ah bon ?

Feignant ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir, il se détourna de l'archéologue pour poser un regard concentré sur la piste ou les danseurs se déchainaient toujours.

- Je crois que le général et le major nous cache quelque chose Daniel. Intervint Teal'c en les fixant à son tour d'un sourcil qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi haut.

Jack se retourna à nouveau vers ses compagnons, prenant un air choqué.

- Teal'c ! Comment pouvez-vous nous accuser d'une telle chose !

- Je crois au contraire qu'il a parfaitement raison. Renchérit Daniel tout en redirigeant son attention vers la jeune femme qui tentait de cacher ses joues rougies derrière un verre ingénieusement porté à ses lèvres.

- Sam ?

Celle-ci rabaissa aussitôt son verre tout en se raclant la gorge.

Ca y est, ils y étaient.

- Daniel ?

- Vous avez l'intention de nous dire ce qui se passe ou pas ? Leur demanda t-il avec une fausse note de reproche dans la voix.

- En fait on trouvait ça nettement plus drôle de vous laisser deviner. Lui sourit Jack.

- Ce qui n'est pas vraiment difficile étant donné la discrétion dont vous faite preuve.

- Et c'est tout l'intérêt de la stratégie, Daniel !

- Donc... vous reconnaissez qu'il se passe... un truc ?

Jack lança un regard amusé vers sa compagne qui lui rendit instantanément.

- Ca se pourrait oui...

- Ok...donc...arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais vous deux... ?

Il fit un geste du doigt les désignant chacun à leur tour et revenant avec insistance sur l'un et l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais... oui on peut dire qu'il y a un « nous deux ».

Daniel fut réduit à l'état de poisson hors de l'eau. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Allons Daniel, vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire que vous êtes réellement surpris ?

- Etant donné que ça fait... Il s'arrêta pour faire mine de compter silencieusement. ... 8 ans que vous vous tournez autour sans être capable de vous décider, on peut dire que oui, je suis surpris.

- Nous faisions si désespérés que ça ? Questionna Sam en ne se départissant plus de son amusement.

- En effet colonel Carter.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jaffa qui afficha aussitôt une expression étonnamment affable chez un être doué pour l'impassibilité.

- Mais je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous. Ajouta t-il en penchant légèrement la tête dans le but d'appuyer ses propos.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est content pour nous ! S'exclama Jack en ouvrant les bras.

- Mais je suis content ! Se récria aussitôt Daniel, je suis même plus que content, je suis EXTREMEMENT content !

- C'est vrai que vous avez toujours eu une drôle de façon d'exprimer vos sentiments... Le provoqua Jack.

Mais Sam arrêta volontairement la tournure qu'allait prendre la situation s'ils laissaient les deux amis continuez à se chamailler.

- Jack... murmura t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Il la regarda et fut, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, subjugué par l'éclat de ses yeux.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis reporta son attention sur Daniel.

La surprise était passée et on ne pouvait lire à présent sur son visage qu'une joie discrète, mais sincère.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et il l'accueillit dans ses bras avec la chaleur de longues années d'amitiés.

- Vous méritez tout ça Sam, vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Murmura t-il dans son oreille. Et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se vider de tout excédant de tristesse et d'angoisse.

Elle était enfin apaisée. Comme elle ne se rappelait même plus l'avoir été un jour.

Ils étaient sa famille. Jack était sa famille. Celle qu'elle s'était choisie. Lui et les deux autres membres de SG-1 représentaient tout ce qu'elle avait perdu des années en arrières. Ils étaient son rocher. Ceux sur qui elle pourrait compter quoi qu'il advienne.

Et ainsi forte de cette certitude, elle ne doutait plus de la beauté de l'avenir qui s'offrait maintenant à elle. A eux.


End file.
